


orange

by excorde (constant)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, feat junkyu's cats, kind of, they're not really friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/pseuds/excorde
Summary: Even in the dark, Jihoon shines the brightest in Junkyu's eyes.Or: Junkyu knows he shouldn't be looking at him the way he does, but he can't help wondering if Jihoon looks just as transcendent under the sunlight.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> a more mature take on orange's lyrics, but the sunrise is dreaded instead of the sunset

He can't say how or when he had started to get used to this - waking up with the curtains pulled, opening his eyes to the shrouding darkness, misleading, for a moment, Junkyu's groggy mind that it's still nighttime. 

Sometimes, a tiny crack between the curtains allows a thin ray of light into the room, and Junkyu would reach a hand out, trying to catch the freckle of radiance on his skin, watching as the dusts dance around the beam. 

Sometimes, it would come with a light snore right next to the space beside him, and Junkyu's heart would skip a beat, but not out of surprise. Rather, more to the blow of realization that:  _ he's still here.  _ He's still the reason for the dip of warmth beside Junkyu, still the reason why Junkyu wakes up to the darkness of his own room. 

This is among the things he has learned to get used to - waking up next to Park Jihoon. 

Most of the time, Junkyu wakes before him, finding him still curled up around Junkyu's duvets.

And now, giving in to the strong nudge of temptation, Junkyu shamelessly turns to his side to stare at the other man. 

His first thought is this: 

_ Jihoon is utterly beautiful. _

Despite the swelling cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes, the parted mouth and the little drool trailing on the corner of his lips, Junkyu finds a way to put these imperfections together and view it as something resplendent. 

The light flutters of his lashes, the beauty marks trailing his cheeks to his neck, and even that little one on his upper lip. Junkyu has always wondered what it's like to kiss it - to kiss  _ him _ . Not that he hasn't, but he imagines a setting where they're not in the confines of his apartment, not on a bed, not engulfed by darkness, and Junkyu couldn't help but ponder if he'd like kissing him under the daylight more. 

He rouses from his thoughts when he hears rustling from the other side of the bed, and for a quick moment, he thinks Jihoon is finally waking up, relaxing only when a furry head peeks out from Jihoon's other side. 

"Ruby nuna." Junkyu calls out softly, and as usual, the cat ignores him, her little paws padding slowly as she makes her way on Jihoon's back. 

The skin below Jihoon's nape is visible from where the duvet has yanked downwards, a freckle of moles dotting the skin of his back. Ruby drops her chin on it, obscuring Junkyu's view, though it does form a smile on his face as he finds the entire moment adorable. 

"Nuna." He calls again, voice dropping to a whisper. From what he can tell with the steady rising of his chest, Jihoon is still deep in slumber. 

Which means it's safe for him to ask: 

"Do you like him, nuna?"

When Junkyu glances at Ruby, her eyes are already drooping, looking all too comfortable curled up on Jihoon's bare back. 

He takes that as a yes. 

Junkyu's gaze trails all over Jihoon's features - to every little thing he finds pretty, to what might others deem to be unpleasant, to what might trigger Jihoon's insecurity - and his heart fails him once again. 

“Me too.” 

Even though he shouldn't. Even though he  _ knows  _ he shouldn't, but- 

_ I like him too. _

Junkyu reaches out quietly, hand hovering just a shy away from Jihoon's lips. He can feel his breath on his fingertips, the warmth sending an electrifying feeling down his spine. Before he can muster the courage to do anything else, Jihoon stirs, and Junkyu draws his hand back and tries to look as if he has just woken up himself. 

But Jihoon doesn't even turn to his direction until later - until he realizes that Ruby has curled up on him again, gently bringing her down to the mattress beside him, then wraps his arms around her protectively. Junkyu's heart does another lurch as Jihoon nuzzles his face on Ruby's head, and he believes it bursts all together when Jihoon finally looks up, meeting his eyes. 

He lets out an apprehensive smile - one which doesn't quite reach his eyes, one which Junkyu knows too well is only forced for the sake of politeness. "Good morning." 

Junkyu lays flat on his back to stare at the plain white ceiling, more to avoid the other's eyes than anything else. 

He says, “I have to be at work by eight.” 

It's not a lie, but it's only a little past six, giving him plenty of time to get ready for work. 

They both know it’s an invitation for him to leave. 

"Of course." 

Junkyu blocks out the little noises he makes as he lifts himself off the bed, as he picks up his discarded clothes on the floor from the night before, as he whispers goodbyes to the cats. 

When Jihoon finally shuts the door behind him, Junkyu gets off the bed and draws the curtains open, squinting as the sunlight bathes the dim lit room in orange hues. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u cant find this work later, i might have gotten the inclination to continue this as a longer work :3 (keyword: might)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/excorde)


End file.
